


Fun With Fandom

by The_Exile



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: 40fandoms 2015 - Freeform, Claude likes catgirls, Fandom, Gen, Short, in-canon fourth wall breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welch introduces Claude to the world of fandom. Explaining the Ronixis doujin proves more difficult than she predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Fandom

Claude snapped his fingers, “I remember now! Where I've seen all these before!”

“Hah! I knew you would have conventions and fan work back on Earth!” Welch remarked triumphantly, “What self-respecting developed civilisation wouldn't? And when you go home, you'll be grateful that I introduced you to a whole new...”

“No, I mean, where I've seen all these people!” 

Claude pointed to the image of the blue-haired, armoured swordsman with the cat ears and tail, who posed mid-battle with some kind of alien plant-like creature, then to the buxom catgirl with a shock of red hair whose swimsuit was remarkably supportive, “That's Roddick! And that's Pericci! And THAT...”

“You've really only just identified them? They're famous all over the galaxy! For Tria's sake, they've even heard of them in a billion year old, completely sealed-off...”

“That's my dad!” yelled Claude, “And these are his old work buddies! We named a big hairy dog after Roddick! Pericci used to purr me to sleep and call me a cute kitten!”

“Oh my! I spotted you staring at the catgirl doujin, but I didn't know you were THAT...”

“I was two years old!” he clarified, blushing furiously, “Why are all these people collecting this weird artwork of my dad?”

“Claude, you do understand how famous Ronyx is, right? And that he has a lot of female admirers all over the galaxy?”

“Yeah, my mum had a few words to say to him about that!” said Claude, “Who drew that one? My dad and Roddick would never do that! It's slanderous!”

“Um... it's like... surely you've read an alternative history book?”

“I forgot we weren't in the same time period. I guess this is all ancient history by now,” Claude sighed, scratching the back of his head.

“Anyway, you shouldn't be discussing all this in a crowded room full of fangirls. You're not exactly an eyesore, you know. You'll get us both mobbed!”

“Eh?” Claude whirled around, suddenly paranoid at the way a large percentage of the noisy crowd was now pointedly staring at the two of them.

“I'll finish buying you the catgirl one and then we can leave!” declared Welch.


End file.
